


Lock your door

by MinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Knock before going in, for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaRen/pseuds/MinaRen
Summary: ‘’Rey?’’ She asked softly as she walked in, ’’It’s Rose.’’The sight of a very naked man greeted her and Rose had to keep herself from screeching.Or: Rey forgot to close the door the night before.





	Lock your door

Rose was missing one of her tools, but she couldn’t figure out which one. It drove her mad, not knowing where her things were. She had checked with the mechanics of the hangar, Finn and even Poe. Who was she forgetting?

It came to her mind in a rush: Rey!

She was the only other person who might know, having borrowed a few before.

She looked outside, the sun was barely up, but the Jedi was an early riser, much like herself.

She marched to her room, located in a rather secluded area of the base. It was probably because she needed privacy for her mystical stuff. Rose didn’t understand much of the force, but she understood the need of space; sharing quarters with a long bunch was pretty annoying.

When she got to the door she noticed that it was half open, maybe she had left early for training? No, the lights were still on. Should she just get in or yell to let her know she was there? Rose wasn’t that good at doing talk. Besides they were both girls, it wasn’t as if she were barging in the men’s quarters.

She slowly pushed the door.

‘’Rey?’’ She asked softly as she walked in, ’’It’s Rose.’’

The sight of a very naked man greeted her and Rose had to keep herself from screeching. He was lying on his belly, but Rose could see _everything else,_ and was apparently to long for the bed, for the tip of his feet were hanging from it.  He had long black hair and a muscular back.

She couldn’t avert her sight from him, mortified and regretting her decision so much.

Then, the fresher door opened and Rey appeared. When her eyes met with Rose’s she seemed to be equally mortified. And then they both screeched.

‘’Rose! This isn’t-‘’

‘’I’m sorry! I’m really, really sorry!’’

Because of the noise, the estranger began to stir. Rose _really_ didn’t want to see his front. Rey apparently didn’t want her to see it either, because she threw her towel at him, covering him partially.

His deep voice resonated against the panels.

‘’Rey, what the kriff-‘’

She _really_ didn’t want to face the guy.

 So Rose ran. Bolting out of the room at full speed. Not before apologizing again.

‘’I’m so sorry!’’


End file.
